Cours, loup blanc
by PetiteSaki
Summary: La fin de Wolf's Rain remaniée à ma façon. Enfin, il vaut mieux lire pour comprendre. La présentation a été remaniée pour permettre une meilleure lecture. N'hésitez pas à venir commenter.


_Un court one-shot sur Wolf's Rain fait sur un coup de tête. L'inspiration m'est venue comme ça, d'un coup et j'ai trouvé le résultat pas si mal que ça donc je vous fais partager cet écrit. Et puis il faut avouer qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions__ sur ce superbe animé dans la catégorie française, je trouve ça dommage, enfin bon... Avec la mienne il y en aura une de plus, c'est déjà ça. XD J'aurai du mal à vous faire un résumé, mais en gros, Kiba court pour essayer d'atteindre le Paradis. Cheza, Hige, Blue, Tsume, Toboe sont morts comme dans l'animé, mais... Enfin ça reprend quelques éléments de l'histoire initiale. Disons que c'est la fin de Wolf's Rain écrite à ma façon, d'une certaine manière. Enfin lisez et laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais. Cela dit, bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Cours, loup blanc.**

_N'oublie jamais ceux que tu as aimé._

_Garde-les ancrés au plus profond de ton cœur._

_Et rejoins-les uniquement lorsque ton heure seras venue._

**Cours, cours, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. Ne t'arrête pas, poursuis ta route sans jamais regarder derrière toi. Cours, n'aie aucun regret, une nouvelle vie t'attend au bout du chemin, une vie embellie, pleine de promesses alors n'abandonne pas, tu y es presque. Mets-y toute ta force et ta volonté, use de tout ton courage et continue ta course encore et encore, accélère, plus vite, file à la vitesse d'une étoile filante. Laisse la lune te guider vers l'horizon, laisse l'odeur des fleurs apaiser ton âme torturée et cours, toujours. Bientôt, tu oublieras tout, tu ne ressentiras plus la douleur et tu vivras heureux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Cours, ne te retourne pas, souviens-toi de tes camarades tombés au combat pour toi, pour t'aider. Vas-tu oublier leurs sacrifices ? Ils t'ont offert leur vie pour que tu puisses atteindre ton objectif alors continue, la route vers le Paradis n'est plus très loin. Sens-tu l'odeur des fleurs de lune ? Oui, c'est par là, ton flair ne te trompe pas. Cours, loup au pelage blanc, que le sang de tes alliés n'aie pas été versé inutilement. Ignore la faim et la soif qui te tenaillent, ignore cette douleur qui écrase ton cœur et cours. Plus que quelques mètres, quelques petits mètres, courage ! **

Le loup, épuisé, s'affaisse dans une pluie de sang. Les multiples plaies viennent soudainement de se rouvrir et le pauvre animal souffre le martyre. Devant lui s'étalent les plaines gelées et plus loin encore se dessine l'entrée de ce que l'on appelle le Paradis. Dans un dernier effort, il tente de se redresser et retombe presque aussitôt.

**Relève-toi, loup blanc, ton histoire n'est pas encore achevée. Relève-toi une ultime fois et cours. N'abandonne pas si près du but. **

L'animal puise de l'énergie dans ses dernières ressources et se remet à courir, laissant des trainées rougeâtres derrière lui. Et d'un bond, il saute, tous ses muscles tendus au maximum. Ses yeux se ferment alors que l'entrée du Paradis disparaît derrière lui et son corps est presque aussitôt entraîné dans le fin fond des eaux claires. L'animal ne cherche pas à remonter, il vient de perdre conscience, il va finir par se noyer.

**Ouvre les yeux, loup blanc. Regarde, contemple ce Paradis que tu as tant cherché. Ouvre les yeux, loup blanc, ton histoire ne s'arrête pas là.**

Comme entendant l'appel, l'animal ouvre ses yeux dorés et d'un mouvement bref se met à nager vers la surface. La tête enfin émergée, il respire l'air qui l'entoure à grandes goulées et se hisse tant bien que mal sur le rebord, toutes ses blessures sont comme un millier d'aiguilles le transperçant de toute part. Sa vue est brouillée, mais il cherche à se concentrer et il les voit enfin, ces plaines verdoyantes, ce bétail en abondance et ce tapis de fleurs de lune répandant leur douce odeur. Le loup blanc se sent soudain apaisé et s'allonge tranquillement, posant délicatement la tête sur ses pattes antérieures.

**Voilà loup blanc, tu y es enfin, tu as droit à ce repos que tu as tant mérité. Mais une nouvelle page de l'histoire est sur le point d'être créée. Le monde va renaître, une nouvelle fois. Et dans ce nouveau monde, tu retrouveras peut-être ceux que tu as perdu. Mais le choix t'appartient, tu as le droit de demeurer ici pour l'éternité. **

Le loup blanc contemple son reflet qui se forme sur la surface de l'eau et dans ses yeux d'or brille une pointe de tristesse. Rester ici seul ne lui plaît pas, aussi beau soit cet endroit. Et son cœur balance, il hésite, nulle part ailleurs il ne retrouvera cette quiétude qu'il ressent à l'instant alors que faire ? Cheza, Hige, Toboe, Tsume, Blue... Tous ces êtres lui manquent, pourra-t-il les retrouver dans ce nouveau monde ?

**Cela est un grand mystère loup blanc, mais je te fais confiance, tu sauras faire le bon choix. **

L'animal se redresse, contemple toute cette nature luxuriante et se détourne. D'une certaine façon, quitter cet endroit le remplit de regrets, lui qui avait tant cherché ce havre de paix, il vient de décider de le quitter. Dans un magnifique bond, il se jette à l'eau et nage vers les profondeurs. Une lumière irradiante, puis plus rien... Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, le loup blanc ne l'est plus. Il est sous sa forme humaine et ne pourra peut-être plus jamais endosser sa forme première. Et puis, au fond de lui, il se dit que ce n'est pas si grave, mais il a l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Un vide s'est soudainement installé dans son cœur. Il se souvient avoir été un loup, mais était-il vraiment seul ? Alors à qui appartiennent donc ces visages qu'il voit surgir dans sa mémoire ? Il esquisse un pas en avant, perplexe et manque de se faire faucher par une moto. Le conducteur retire son casque, prêt à crier sur le responsable, puis suspend son geste. Son regard ne quitte plus celui de l'homme. Et les deux êtres restent là à se fixer.

**N'as-tu pas comme une impression de déjà-vu, loup blanc ? Ne reconnais-tu pas celui que tu appelles " ami " et qui a fait parti de ta nouvelle meute ? As-tu oublié ?**

Un sourire glisse sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux noirs alors qu'il pose une main sur l'épaule du conducteur. Ce dernier, en réponse, lui rend son sourire. Un peu plus loin, Toboe, Hige et Blue observent, leur mémoire, aussi surprenant soit-il, vient de leur revenir. Et c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils s'élancent vers leurs amis retrouvés. Cheza, un doux sourire aux lèvres, se met à danser sous le soleil, le malheur n'est plus en mesure de l'effleurer. Une nouvelle vie commence et un seul mot se forme sur ses lèvres " Kiba ".

**Alors, loup blanc ? Regrettes-tu ton choix ?  
**


End file.
